


What Is Love?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

One day Clara was walking to the market to get some food.

Loki was at the Fairy Tail guild and was busy trying to pick up Lucy like usual. He then realized that she would never love him. Heartbroken he sat down outside wanting to be alone.

21 year old Nikka had finally reached the gates of the Fairy Tail guild. She had trained nearly all her life to become a member; and she hoped today was that day. She knocked on the guild’s heavy wooden door.

Sting Eucliffe was walking through the market, looking for a blacksmith. While he was looking, he accidently bumped into someone. “Hey! Watch where you’re...going…” He realized he bumped into a young lady.

Clara blushed and whimpered slightly looking up at him.  
“I-I’m sorry sir!”

Loki turned to look at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He instantly fell in love with her at first sight. He got up and opened the doors for her.

“No it’s my fault. I should’ve been paying attention to my surroundings.” She was so beautiful, he was in love with her.

“Hi, I’m Nikka and I was wondering if there was someone I could speak to about joining the Fairy Tail guild?” She had to admit, the guy who opened the door was really handsome.

“I'm Clara. Nice to meet you,” Clara said as she started walking away.

Loki smiled at her and led her into the Fairy Tail guild hall.  
“I'm Loki. Nice to meet you Nikka. Come this way.”

“Wait!”

“Thank you.” She followed Loki into the hall. It was huge.

Clara turned around to look at him.  
“Yes?”

Loki smiled at her and nodded taking her to Makarov.

“Can you tell me where the blacksmith is? And would like to go on a date with me?”

Her heart began to pound as she was led to the guild’s leader, Makarov. She was nervous as hell right now.l

Clara blushed and said the blacksmith was over there that way.  
“Uh we don't know each other!” And with that she walked off.

Loki waited patiently for when she was done so he could tell her his true feelings.

Nikka came out after a while. “You’re looking at the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild!”

“Wait! I want to get to know you!” He groaned and headed to the blacksmith.

Clara went to the market then once she was done walked back home.

Loki hugged her and said congrats to her.

“So, can you show me around? Since this is going to be my new home after all.”

Once he was done with the blacksmith, he started walking around again. He really put his foot in his mouth with that girl earlier.

Clara unlocked the door to her house and walked in.

Loki nodded all too eagerly. But first he had to tell her his feelings.  
“I like you. Will you go out with me?”

He found her address from one of the villagers. He also purchased a bouquet of flowers. He reached her house and knocked on the door.

She was a bit surprised. “Sure. I’ll go out with you.”

Clara was clad only in a towel as she just took a shower. She answered the door.

“The name’s Loki sweet cheeks,” Loki said to her smirking as he kissed her cheek.

Sting was blushing when he saw her in the state she was in.

She smiled and blushed softly as he kissed her cheek.

Clara blushed as well.

Loki smiled and hugged her tightly to him.

Sting didn’t say anything but held up the flowers to her, his face flushed crimson.

Nikka smiled, hugging back. Joining Fairy Tail certainly was a good idea after all!

Clara took the flowers from him putting them in a vase.  
“Th-thank you but you didn't have to get me anything.”

Loki then separated from the hug and took her to her new home his house.

“I wanted to...and you were right: I should get to know your more before going out with you; which is why I came over.”

“Wow, your house is amazing.” She said as they stepped inside.

Clara blushed as she quickly got dressed into something more decent.  
“What's your name?”

“Thank you. You will be staying with me for awhile. I hope that's ok.”

“Sting Eucliffe. What’s yours?”

“It’s fine. I figured it’s going to take a while for my place to get set up.”

“Clara Langston.”  
Clara could sense something was wrong with this guy. He was giving off hormones like crazy.  
“Are you in heat?”

Loki nodded sitting down on his couch.

“N-No…”

“So where can I put my stuff?”

“Yes you are! You wanna have sex with me don't you?!”

Loki said she could put her stuff in his room for now since there was no other bedrooms in the house.

“No! I didn’t expect you to be in a towel when I answered the door!”

She set her stuff in his room, which was rather regal looking.

Clara looked sad.  
“I see. So I’m not attractive am I?”

Loki got her some lunch and a drink.

“No, you are! You’re beautiful!”

“Thanks. So how many more members are there?”

Clara blushed.

“A lot more.”

“That’s why I came over: to get to know you more before possibly dating.”

“Wow. So do all the members have their own place like yours?”

Clara sighed and nodded.

Loki nodded.

“So tell me about yourself.”

“Wow. So what is your skill in the guild?”

“Well uh………”

“Well I have like light magic.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Really? You can control light?”

Clara sighed and didn’t know how to respond.  
“I don’t have a job.”

“Yes why?” Loki asked her curiously.

“I-I’m sorry..” Now he felt embarrassed for asking her that.

“It seems fascinating.”

Clara looked away from him getting shy.

Loki showed her a demonstration.

“Do you live here by yourself?”

Nikka was amazed. “That’s incredible.”

Clara nodded.

“Why thank you,” Loki said feeling proud of himself.

“Doesn’t get lonesome living here by yourself?”

“You’re welcome.”

“Yeah it does. Why?”

Loki kissed her cheek again then moved to her lips.

“Curious…what do you like to do?”

Nikka blushed deeply.

“I like to talk to people in town. Go for walks in the woods that sort of thing.”

Loki deepened the kiss cupping her cheeks in his hands.

“That sounds nice. Just take some time to yourself and enjoy nature?”

Nikka blushed but kissed back.

Clara nodded then she tripped and landed in his lap. She blushed.

Loki roughly bit her bottom lip asking for entrance.

“A-Are you all right?” He asked as he picked her up.

Nikka opened her mouth slightly.

Clara nodded and she looked away from him. The tension was getting thick you could cut it with a knife.

Loki parted her lips some more and slipped his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her.

“S-So...um…”

Nikka kissed back, attempting to french kiss.

Clara looked up at him with lust in her eyes for him.

Loki sucked on her tongue exploring her wet cavern.

“C-Can I kiss you?”

Nikka groaned softly.

Clara nodded.

Loki wrestled with her tongue for dominance.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

Nikka wrestled back, but lost.

Clara closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Loki came out on top smirking as he pulled away just to move to her chin and jaw placing hickies there.

Sting pulled her close as he kissed her.

Nikka moaned softly as she felt him leave hickies along her jaw.

Clara blushed and deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders. She loved the feeling of his gloved hand on her cheek.

Loki went down and nipped and nibbled all over her neck leaving more marks.

He loved her lips, they were so soft.

Nikka groaned, feeling his lips on her neck.

Clara started to moan into the kiss.

Loki smirked as he then moved down placing butterfly kisses on her collarbone and shoulders.

Sting blushed softly as he heard her moan.

Nikka gasped softly. Heading to bed good night. Ok night 

Clara bit his ear then licked it.  
“You know Sting you sure are hot.”

Loki took her shirt off and took a nipple into his mouth sucking on the pert bud then kneaded the other.

“Thanks..” His knees buckling a bit as she but and licked his ear.

Nikka moaned softly, her chest arching toward his mouth.

“I want you Sting,” Clara said laying down on the couch looking up at him.

Loki switched nipples giving attention to the other one giving it the same treatment.

“Are you sure?”

She moaned again, her hands running through his hair.

Clara nodded blushing.

Loki went down and nipped her stomach.

He climbed on top and began to kiss her.

She groaned as he was getting closer to her womanhood.

Clara kissed him back.

Loki took off her bottoms and underwear and rubbed her clit.

His hands reached down to her blouse and pulled it up and off.

Nikka gasped. Never before had she experienced such intense pleasure.

Clara blushed as she was half naked now.

Loki sucked on her pussy lips biting it and licking it.

He smiled and began to kiss her neck.

She moaned louder, running her hands through his hair.

Clara started to moan again.

Loki smirked as he parted her labia entering two digits into her pumping them in and out of her.

His hands reached up and groped her breasts.

Nikka nearly shrieked as the intense pleasure coursed through her, her thighs quivering.

Clara squeaked and gasped looking up at him.

Loki rubbed along her inner velvety walls with his fingers curling them to stimulate and give her pleasure.

He grinned and rolled her nipples with his thumbs.

Nikka groaned and moaned, throwing her head back.

Clara mewled arching her back.

Loki scissored her massaging her g spot.

He leaned down and twirled his tongue around a nipple.

“L-Loke...please!”

Clara whimpered in pleasure gripping her couch.

Loki smirked then his tongue delved deep into her pussy licking her lining.

He began to kiss down her stomach slowly.

“L-Loke...please!”

Clara gasped and moaned.

Loki lapped at her core.

He reached her stomach and licked up as he removed her skirt.

She grasped his hair tightly.

Clara gasped and blushed.

Loki then slid his tongue out pulled his pants down and rammed into her really fast.

He tossed her skirt to the side and leaned into her cunt, lapping and sucking it.

Nikka groaned in pain as she was stretched.

Clara started to moan again arching her back.

Loki slowed his pace going gentler into her.

“Is that good, baby?”

After a few thrusts, it actually felt good.

Clara moaned and nodded.

Loki then increased his pace and started thrusting faster into her.

He grinned and ate her out faster.

Nikka moaned and gasped.

Clara screamed his name in pleasure as her body shuddered.

Loki gripped her hips grinding against her bucking into her groaning.

He pulled away and rubbed the tip against her cunt.

“L-Loke...mmn!” She moaned.

Clara whimpered softly blushing.

Loki pounded into her core as he grunted.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” He asked as he stopped the head at her entrance.

Nikka gasped and moaned as the intense pleasure surged through her.

Clara nodded and wanted him inside her already.

Loki hit it again multiple times trying to get her to cum.

He slowly pushed the head in.

“S-Something...I-I feel….AHHHHH!” She screamed and moaned as her body stilled as she orgasmed.

Clara started whimpering in pain for she was still a virgin.

Loki then released right after her shooting his seed inside her.

He still, squeezing her hand to let her know it was alright.

Nikka then collapsed against the bed, panting hard.

Clara then started to moan in pleasure.

Loki pulled out of her panting collapsing next to her.

He slowly pushed in more.

Nikka needed to catch her breath before she could speak.

Clara moaned arching her back.

Loki wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him kissing her cheek.

He pushed in all the way.

Nikka smiled and snuggled into him. 

Clara moaned in pain as tears stung her eyes.

Loki kissed her lovingly all over her face.

Sting stilled, leaning down to kiss her softly and slowly.

Nikka smiled as he kissed her face.

Clara then moaned in pleasure.

Loki rubbed her thighs and her hips.

He began to thrust slowly.

Nikka made a contented sound.

Clara arched her back moaning.

Loki closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

“Does it feel good?”

Nikka fell asleep as well.

Clara nodded and she screamed his name scratching his shoulders.

“Fuck!” He began to thrust faster and harder.

“Sting I love you!” Clara moaned out.

His pace picked up to the point of almost animalistic thrusting.

Clara whimpered in pleasure as she orgasmed all around him.

He thrusted a few more times before he came with a groan.

Clara moaned as she felt his hot seed course through her womb.

He pulled out, collapsing next to her.

Clara pulled him close to her and rubbed his scalp.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

With a yawn Clara mumbled before she fell asleep, “I love you.”

He whispered “I love you too before falling asleep.

The next morning Clara woke up yawning.

Loki woke up and made breakfast for them.

Sting was in the kitchen, in his pants and making breakfast.

Nikka woke later and headed downstairs, wearing Loki’s shirt.

Clara was naked and clad only in an apron as she helped him.

Loki turned and smiled at her and said morning as he set down on a plate bacon eggs and toast.

Sting smirked at her wearing only an apron. “Sleep well?”

“Morning.” She said as she sat down, her auburn hair a disheveled mess.

Clara blushed and nodded.  
“How about you?”

“Do you like the meal I made for you?” Loki asked her.

“Like a baby.”

“I do, thank you.” She said, digging in.

Clara bent down to get a frying pan. Her butt was shown to him.

Loki sat down next to her and started eating with her.

He grinned and smacked her ass playfully.

“So how long have you been in Fairy Tail?”

Clara squeaked and gasped blushing.

“Let’s see it’s been 5 years.”

Sting smirked, winking.

“5 years?”

Clara melted at his smirk. God he was sexy she thought.

“Yeah why? Is something wrong?”

“Enjoying the view? We still got breakfast to make, sweetheart.”

“No, I was just curious. That’s a long time.”

Clara blushed and nodded mumbling something as she started the french toast.

Loki nodded and smiled at her as he continued eating holding her hand under the table.

Sting grinned. Once breakfast was made, he set the table.

Nikka blushed and smiled, holding his hand back.

Clara sat down and started eating her food.

Loki squeezed it playfully and lovingly.

Sting sat next to her, beginning to eat his food.

Nikka blushed beet red and continued to eat.

Clara played footsies with him under the table as she ate.

Loki then finished up his breakfast and went to go wash the dishes.

Sting grinned. ‘Two can play that game’, he thought.

Nikka watched him from the table.

Clara waited to see what he would do smirking.

Loki looked over at her smiling affectionately at her.

Sting then ran his foot along the inside of her arch.

Nikka smiled back.

Clara gasped and moaned.

Loki then finished washing the dishes.

He grinned at her moan.

She brought over her plate and washed her’s.

Clara pouted looking up at him.

Loki then dried his hands and went to take a shower.

He kissed her cheek.

Nikka sorted her clothes and bows and arrows.

“Sting I know this is way too fast but do you wanna move in with me?”

Loki then got out still dripping wet with nothing but a towel on.

He thought for a minute, then nodded.

Nikka turned and saw him there. 

Clara hugged him to her her boobs pressed against his rock hard abs.

Loki smirked winking at her.  
“Like what you see babe?”

He pulled her close, hugging her close to him.

She nodded, blushing.

Clara clung to him as if he were her lifeline.

Loki walked over to her still smirking and kissed her passionately.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She kissed back. The kiss would have continued until there was a knock at the front door.

Clara kissed him back.

Loki sighed and went to open the front door still naked in nothing but a towel.

His hand rubbed her back as they kissed.

“We need every member of the guild! We’ve received word that a dragon is attacking a village 10 miles from here!”

Clara moaned into the kiss still clad only in an apron.

Loki quickly got dressed and waited for Nikka.

Sting groaned and turned her around so her back was against the counter.

Nikka grabbed her bow and arrows hurriedly.

Clara moaned softly rubbing his abs and muscles.

Loki went off with the person and had Nikka follow him.

Sting grabbed her butt and hoisted her onto the counter.

Nikka was taking off, running a bit faster; as if she knew where it was…

Clara bit his bottom lip slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Loki followed after her wondering what got into her all of a sudden.

Sting groaned, running his hands up her body.

They arrived. The entire village was in flames, with a dragon circling over head.

Clara moaned into the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Loki followed her and saw no people in the buildings.

Sting kissed and sucked her neck.

Nikka began to frantically search the buildings.

Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

Loki looked with her only to find no one.

He reached his hand down and began to play with her clit.

“Are you looking for someone?” She turned to see a sorceress standing there.

Clara gasped and mewled.

Loki looked and saw her too.  
“Who are you? Where's all the people?”

He grinned.

“I am Iseris....and to answer your question: I destroyed everyone in this village.”

Clara blushed looking up at him.

“Why would you do that? Did you summon the dragon?”

“I did.” She said, smiling evilly. Nikka had a mix of both fury and sorrow in her eyes. This village was her home…

Sting kissed down, yanking off the apron.

Clara moaned and gasped.

Loki was enraged and started to attack her.

Sting kissed her navel, getting closer to her womanhood.

Iseris moved out of the way, laughing. Nikka began to fire arrows, which the opponent dodged.

Clara mewled.

Loki stopped attacking her and took Nikka away from there.

“Run! Just know Fairy Tail will be next!!”

Sting grinned and spread her legs, devouring her pussy.

Clara whimpered in pleasure gripping onto his neck.

Loki brought her back to Fairy Tail to warn them of her attack.

Sting grinned against her.

Nikka warned them all to prepare.

“Ahh Sting!” Clara mewled.

Loki told Makarov to help prepare for her.

Nikka grabbed every bow she had. Her ability was to transform her bows into whatever element was the opponent's weakness.

Sting slid his tongue in and thrusted it in and out of her pussy.

Clara moaned arching her back.

Loki walked over to her and frowned at her.  
“Is there something you're not telling me Nikka? How'd you know where to go before?”

“Mmn”

“That village...was my home…”

Clara made hickeys on his neck.

Loki hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back.

Sting groaned as she bit and marked his neck.

Nikka wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

Clara smiled then stopped blushing looking up at him.

Loki then kissed her lips softly then passionately.  
“I love you Nikka and I will always be with you.”

He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

“I love you too…”

Clara kissed him even deeper kissing him roughly.

Loki kissed her passionately cupping her cheeks.

Sting kissed her sloppily, his tongue tangling with her’s.

Nikka kissed back, his kiss easing her heavy heart.

Clara moaned and sucked on his tongue.

Loki deepened the kiss kissing her roughly.

Sting groaned as she sucked his tongue.

She groaned as he kissed her.

Clara moaned and wrestled with it.

Loki slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Sting grabbed his cock and pushed in.

Nikka kissed back, her hands gripping his clothes.

Clara moaned arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Loki groaned wrestling with her tongue sucking on it.

He panted into her shoulder as he slid in.

Nikka moaned, feeling him suck her tongue.

Clara mewled scratching his shoulders.

Loki came out on top smirking as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck.

Sting groaned, nipping her shoulder and thrusted.

Nikka panted out, trying to catch her breath as pleasure flooded through her.

Clara moaned as she arched her back.

Loki started nibbling on her neck creating hickeys.

He thrusted frantically and hard.

“L-Loki…”

Clara screamed his name as she moaned arching her back.

Loki rammed into her as he bit her neck.

Sting thrusted in an almost animalistic speed, growling and groaning into her shoulder.

Nikka gasped loudly as she felt his teeth bite her neck.

Clara moaned gripping his shoulders.

Loki lapped up the blood that started to form then cleaned it as he slammed into her deeper and harder.

Sting gave a few more thrusts before cumming hard.

Clara mewled as she reached her peak cumming as well.

Loki gripped her hips as he bucked faster into her grunting.

Sting pulled out, panting hard into her shoulder. 

Nikka moaned and gasped, cumming hard with a scream of his name.

Clara panted as she put her feet on the floor and went to her room to get dressed.

Loki groaned as he reached her g spot and orgasmed into her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.


End file.
